Werewolves
"Werewolves" is the twelfth episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on May 20, 2009. Summary There's a beautiful full moon in the sky and Toronto may have a lycanthrope - a werewolf - on the prowl. The first victim is a prominent banker who, along with his two large dogs, is found mauled to death in the warehouse district. His death is soon followed by the death of several others and information points to the fact that the men all knew one another and had recently been on a hunting trip together. The police use the services of a native tracker, Jimmy McLeod. The young man aspires to be a police constable but race prevents that from ever happening. In the Detective's personal life, it is apparent to Enid, even if it isn't to Murdoch, that he still harbors feelings for Dr. Ogden. She tells him that the time has come for him to make a commitment to her and her son Alwyn or end their relationship. Dr. Ogden shares with Murdoch finding a canine tooth in the victim's fourth vertebrae, upon close examination it has been drilled– so close that a 'kissing-her-fantasy' arises in William. He promptly tells Enid that she is right, his feelings for Dr. Ogden won't be dispelled any time soon; Enid breaks off their relationship. After solving the case, George gives Jimmy the name of his friend working at Pinkerton's who is interested in Jimmy's talents. Meanwhile, Murdoch visits the Jones' residence in order to pay a visit to Alwyn. He tells Alwyn that he won't be visiting again, but wishes to give Alwyn a fareweill present - a book titled "From the Earth to the Moon", which was his favourite book as a child. Alwyn asks if space travel is possible and Murdoch explains that if an object were able to travel upwards before gravity could dispel it downwards then it would be theoretical possible, and that it may even happen in Alwyn's lifetime. As he prepares to depart, Alwyn asks if he is allowed to ever stop by the Station House should he want to visit, to which Murdoch replies that he is always welcome. Murdoch then walks away, unaware that Enid has been spying from behind the curtains with a smile on her face. Character Revelations *Murdoch's middle name is revealed to be Henry: written inside From the Earth to the Moon by Jules Verne given to Enid's son at the end of the episode. Continuity * William confesses to Enid that he has difficulty getting Dr. Ogden out of his mind where upon she gives him an ultimatum. * Like Julia in Murdoch.com, Murdoch has a fantasy kissing Julia that he cannot ignore. Historical References *The wolf, Ma’iingan, is considered sacred to the Ojibwe because of its cultural significance for members who hold traditional beliefs: their spirits came from the wolves. Many Native Indians viewed the wolves as the pathfinder or the teacher because it has always been a guide for them, a guide to the spirit world and to this world. *Jimmy mentions the Indian Residential School. They removed children from the influence of their families and culture, and assimilated them into the dominant Canadian culture, primarily active following the passage of the Indian Act in 1876, until the late-20th century. *Murdoch suggests to Alwyn Jones that humans may travel to the Moon during Alwyn's lifetime. *Grimm's Fairy Tales *Pinkerton's National Detective Agency Trivia * One should note that eventually that a Native American did become a police officer, Here is a quote from Yahoo Answers, "Alexander Decoteau (pronounced Alec Dakota) was a Cree Aboriginal, born on the Red Pheasant Reserve near North Battleford, Saskatchewan. His family name was most likely “Dakota” originally. His father (Peter Decoteau) was one of Poundmaker’s warriors at the battle of Cut Knife Hill on May 2, 1885. * 1911: Decoteau became the first Aboriginal police officer in Canada when he went to work for the Edmonton Police Force. For the month of January, he worked for the last half of the month and was paid $33.55 for his police work." Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Dakota Goyo as Alwyn Jones Jeff Douglas as Reginald Poundsett Paul Amos as Dr. Roberts Sarah Allen as Enid Jones Guest Cast Nathaniel Arcand as Jimmy McLeod Paul Essiembre as Jacob Summers Hamish McEwan as Frank Jenson Christine Brubaker as Mrs. Hardy Duane Murray as Merrill Hardy Alec Stockwell as Old Dave Sid Willie Bobb as Billy Uncredited Cast Ma’iingan Gallery 212 Werewolves 1 Crime scene.JPG|Werewolves crime scene Werewolves.jpg 212 Werewolves 3.JPG|Brackenreid get call from the Mayor 212 Werewolves 4.JPG|Crabtree tells Jimmy he's made a good policeman 212 Werewolves Blackboard.PNG|Blackboard of suspects|link=Blackboard 212 Werewolves 5.JPG|Crabtree connects the attacks Dr. Ogden found 212 Werewolves 6.JPG|Dr. Ogden looks deeper at tooth 212 Werewolves 7.JPG|William's feelings stir Werewolf kiss3.PNG|A fantasy kiss 212 Werewolves 9.JPG|The weapon 212 Fromthe EarthtotheMoon.JPG|From Earth to the Moon Category:Season Two